


Mediation

by orphan_account



Series: (i want you to be) happier. [4]
Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Gen, M/M, lola is having his baby but Miles is being a baby, messiest love quadrangle ever, when your brother dates your ex and you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lola calms Miles down about Hunter’s new relationship





	Mediation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caspeter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspeter/gifts).



Miles was still pacing around his bedroom, not any less heated. “Lola, how can you be on Hunter’s side here? I mean he’s dating Tristan!”

“I’m not taking sides,” Lola said calmly. “There are no sides. All I’m saying is just... try and understand how Hunter feels. He’s your brother.”

“You can’t expect me to believe you’re not at least a little weirded out by this.”

“To be honest, I kinda was at first,” Lola shrugged. “But they seem happy, Miles. They’re letting us be happy together... don’t you want that for your brother?”

Miles sighed. “Yeah,” he finally admitted. “I do.” He laid down next to her on the bed. “And I guess I want Tris to be happy too.”

Lola breathed a sigh of relief. “Good,” she smiled. “Because God, I have heartburn that’s radiating like the sun and no offense, but if I had to hear you complain about Hunter and Tris for one more minute—” She chuckled softly, leaning into his chest. Miles placed his hand on top of hers on her stomach, finally letting himself relax. “Besides,” Lola added, “it’s so much better for the baby if you’re not all stressed all the time.”

“Yeah...” Miles said. “I guess I should give them a chance, huh?”


End file.
